Un crackfic mas
by Gatito con sombrero
Summary: Fic absurdo, disparatoso y sin sentido. Benson pierde la razón y comienza a actuar violentamente. ¿Podrán Mordecai y Rigby descubrir el porqué?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**Un crackfic más**

Era un hermoso, tranquilo, aburrido y regular día de verano. Específicamente, era un lunes 5 de agosto. Frente a una mansión situada al interior del enorme parque de alguna ciudad estadounidense, se encontraba un sujeto gordo de piel verdosa (al parecer se bañaba una o dos veces al año) y ojos rosados propios de un drogadicto, acompañado de un fantasma sonriente con una mano. Ambos descansaban sobre unos escalones comiendo hamburguesas McDolans mientras se burlaban de un pobre cabezón que perseguía a una mariposa como niñita de 5 años.

– Oye Fantasmano, mira lo que encontré en la cajita feliz – decía el sujeto verde mientras le mostraba al espectro blanco un pato marinero de juguete. Pulso un botón que traía el muñeco en la espalda y del mismo salió una voz grabada que decía: "Gooby pls".

– Musculoso, no sé por qué pero ese pato me aterra. Tiene una cara como de… asesino psicópata – murmuró el fantasma.

– Viejo, deja de leer tantos creepypastas o como se llamen y no seas gallina.

– Como digas – el fantasma desvió la mirada de su amigo y siguió viendo al viejo cabezón, el cual corría detrás de la mariposa hasta caer en una profunda zanja que había ahí.

– ¿Lo ayudamos? – preguntó el pequeño fantasma.

– No, me duele la espalda – se quejó el gordo –. Ahora que lo recuerdo, te guarde un burrito que compré hace una semana en Naco Bell – sacó un burrito medio descompuesto debajo de una de sus "bubis".

– No, gracias – respondió su amigo moviendo su única mano con cara de asco.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa se hallaban dos amigos jugando videojuegos en la sala. Uno de ellos era un arrendajo gigante antropomorfo de plumaje celeste mientras su compañero era un mapache marrón chaparrito. Una iracunda maquina de chicles viviente que pasaba por ahí los vio y les gritó:

– ¡Par de haraganazos, vayan a fregar o los despido! ¡Cogollo!

– Cuando le gane a Rigby – respondió el arrendajo con aspecto de ave zancuda.

– ¡Váyanse a la cocina o les quemo la Nintendo! – grito la maquina parlante. Pero los dos amigos le hicieron caso omiso.

– ¿Quien puede ir a fregar cuando estás jugando el mejor videojuego del mundo? – decía el mapache, que mas bien parecía coatí.

– Mortal Kombat vs. Dragon Ball Z – el pajarraco mencionó el nombre del videojuego. En la pantalla del televisor se veía a Goku transformado en Super Sayayin enfrentándose con Subzero.

– No me interesa, solo vayan a lavar los trastes ¡O los despido! – el robot de chicles se había vuelto tan rojo como una ensalada de fresas bañada en salsa de tomate.

– Aja si – dijeron ambos animales secamente a la vez. Su jefe, que ya había perdido la paciencia (y cordura), sacó un rifle de la nada y disparó hacia el televisor, destruyendo la pantalla.

– ¡Nooooo! ¡Estaba a punto de ganar! – gritó el mapache de nombre Rigby poniéndose de rodillas.

– Benson, ¿te has vuelto loco? – el arrendajo se dirigió a su jefe alterado. La maquina, aun con el rifle en mano, miró al ave con cara de demente y pronunció con voz ronca:

– Si… estoy loco… ¡Ahora caminen a fregar o los mato! ¡Muajajaja! – los dos amigos lo miraron asustados y huyeron a la cocina.

– ¿Y a este que le dio? – preguntó Rigby. Su compañero solo encogió los hombros.

De repente se escuchó un disparo, acompañado de una risa macabra. Ambos animales se asustaron de nuevo y cerraron la puerta de la cocina.

– Viejo, tenemos que lavar toda esa losa si queremos salir vivos de esta – dijo el ave azul.

– Pero Mordecai, mira toda esa montaña de trastes sucios. No tengo ganas.

– Rigby, si quieres salvar tu vida deja esa haraganería.

– De acuerdo, no quiero morir por décima vez. ¿O undécima? Perdí la cuenta.

– Si si, ahora empecemos.

Mientras Mordo y Rigbone fregaban los mil y un trastes, el emplumado rompió el aburrido silencio.

– Mapache, pienso declararme a Margarita.

– Ay Mardoqueo, no sé por qué…

– No me llames así, por eso odio el Traductor Google.

– Está bien Mardo… Mordecai. Como te decía, no sé por qué de todas las mujeres que hay tenías que fijarte en esa promiscua. Cambia más de novio que de Kotex.

– ¡Eres un…! ¡Cómo te atreves hablar así de ella y encima tocar esos temas! – Mordecai estaba enojado.

– Tranquilízate mi pana; solo te digo que Margarita no es tu tipo. Estoy 99.99% seguro que si inicias una relación con ella, a los dos días vuelves a ser Forever Alone. Además, pienso que solo le gustan los humanos.

– Rigby, hace tiempo que Margarita ya no sale con nadie. ¿Por qué te pones celoso cuando se trata de ella? Es por eso que muchas de nuestras fans vienen con la retorcida idea de que somos…

– No estoy siendo celoso, solo que Margarita no me cae bien. Y no quiero verte en estado emo como cuando creíste que se iba a comprometer con aquel pájaro amarillo que al final resultó ser su primo. No debiste dejar ir a CJ, tan bien que se llevaban ustedes dos.

Mordecai se quedó pensativo. Estaba muy enamorado de la mencionada petirrojo, cardenal o lo sea Margarita. Pero a veces pensaba que no era su amor correspondido, por las veces que ella aparentemente no notaba los sentimientos del arrendajo.

– Oye mapache, ¿Qué piensas de… Eileen? – el ave azul decidió desviarse del tema.

Rigby se quedó mudo con tan solo oír el nombre de la chica enana con cola de castor y pies extraños que decía ser una topo. Estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, pero lo ocultaba mostrando desinterés con su actitud de chico rebelde (más o menos como Helga Pataki). Después habló:

– Eh… Eileen me cae bien… sí, eso.

– Te gusta – su amigo empezó a mover las cejas con una sonrisa.

– Claro que no me gusta, solo me cae bien. ¿Sí?

– ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste cuando la mencione?

– Este… dejemos el tema y hablemos de otra cosa.

– No hasta que lo admitas.

– ¿Admitir que?

– Que Eileen te gusta.

– Solo para que me dejes en paz. Si me gusta – esto último lo susurró.

– No te escucho – Mordecai colocó la palma de su ala cerca de su oído.

– Eileen me… me… g-gus…t-ta – pronunciar estas palabras para el mapache era como tragar un zumo de sábila.

– No fue tan difícil – el arrendajo apoyo un ala sobre el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa –. Al menos confirma que no eres asexual o rarito.

– ¡Cállate!

En este mismo instante Benson entró a la cocina derribando la puerta de una patada, aterrando a ambos veinteañeros. Su rostro siniestramente sonriente, su rifle en mano y ropa de Rambo les heló la sangre a -45 grados.

– ¿Ya terminaron? – dijo con una voz ronca que daba miedo, a la vez que apuntaba con su arma. Tanto Rigby como Mordecai estaban tan asustados que su pelaje y su plumaje palidecieron y sus entrepiernas se mojaron.

Se escuchó un timbre. El armado jefe de chicles salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Mordecai y Rigby soltaron un respiro de alivio.

– ¿Qué ****** le pasa a Benson? – preguntó el castaño de cola anillada.

– No es normal que Benson actúe así. Sabemos que es mandón y algo iracundo, ¿pero intimidarnos con un rifle y comportarse como demente? Hay que contárselo a Skips.

– Skips, Skips y Skips. ¿Por qué cada vez que pasa algo siempre tenemos que consultar con el gorila albino? – decía el mapache mientras ambos salían por la puerta de la cocina.

Mientras el timbre sonaba y sonaba, Benson se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con una cabra antropomorfa con camiseta, pantalones y zapatos.

– Solo eres tú, Thomas. Dime qué quieres.

– Eh… solo quería… eh… – la tímida cabra empezó a rascarse la nuca. Luego observó la vestimenta de la máquina de chicles y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

– ¿Es esto un disfraz? Aun no es Halloween.

– ¡¿Vienes para acá solo para decirme eso, chivo hijo de mami?! – gritó Benson enojado mientras sacaba su rifle de la espalda. Thomas se espantó.

– ¡No no no! Yo en verdad… yo… solo vine a pedir… eh…

– ¡Habla de una vez o te convierto en sancocho de chivo! – Benson lo apuntaba con el arma.

– ¡Por favor no me haga daño! – la cabra lloriqueó mientras temblaba –. S-solo vine a… a p-pedir… aumento d-de suel…do.

– ¿Aumento de sueldo? – Benson masajeaba su barbilla, pensativo – Mi respuesta es… ¡Largo! – dicho esto comenzó a disparar hacia arriba, ahuyentando a Thomas. La asustada cabra corría mientras escuchaba los disparos y terminó resbalándose con una cascara de banana y cayendo de cabeza a la zanja donde había caído Papaleta, lastimándole un ojo al pobre cabezón con uno de sus cuernos.

Por otro lado el pajarraco y su peludo amigo llegaron a la casa del yeti experto en cosas sobrenaturales y demás vainas raras. Tocaron la puerta y lo llamaban, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

– Mira, una nota – Rigby fue el primero en notar el papel pegado en la puerta. Mordecai la tomó y la leyó:

– "En estos momentos no estoy en casa. Fui a una misión muy lejos de aquí. Skips."

– ¿Donde se habrá ido? – preguntó el arrendajo.

– Seguramente tiene que ver con los bebotes espaciales aquellos.

– ¿Te refieres a los guardianes de la eterna juventud?

– No, me refiero a la mami de Musculoso – respondió el mapache sarcásticamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un campamento situado en una isla perteneciente al territorio canadiense, se encontraba Skips. El yeti tenía el pelaje teñido de morado y a su frente se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos era de piel caucásica, tenia sombra de barba, cabello negro, lacio y frondoso, camisa oscura, pantalones largos color kaki y zapatos deportivos. El otro era alto, de piel oscura, bastante musculoso, encorvado y traía ropa y sombrero de cocinero.

– No sé por qué acepte venir aquí – se decía el inmortal.

– Firmaste un contrato Skips, así que debes reemplazar al Sasquatchchanakwa – decía el hombre de pelo negro con una sonrisa.

– Me engañaste Chris, dijiste que me necesitabas para una misión importante – el yeti estaba enojado.

– Es una misión importante, sin el Sasquatchchanakwa no hay audiencia, es un elemento importante de nuestro reality show.

– Chris, ¿no se supone que a la audiencia solo le interesan las parejas entre los campistas? – habló el cocinero.

– El drama es importante, pero un yeti morado le da un buen toque al programa – respondió el llamado Chris.

– ¿Sabes que opino de ti, McLean? Eres de los peores anfitriones que he visto en mi eterna vida. Eres un sádico que no hace más que torturar a unos pobres menores con desafíos mortales y humillarlos públicamente. Y encima contaminas la naturaleza de esta isla con desechos tóxicos. Deberías estar en prisión permanentemente – dijo Skips.

– Gracias por los halagos Skips – el hombre de pelo negro no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara – Ahora mantente en silencio mientras estemos al aire, se supone que el Sasquatchchanakwa no debe hablar. ¡Ah! Y tampoco camines de esa forma. Pareces bailarina.

Skips solo gruñó. Preferiría estar en un parque donde pasan cosas bizarras casi a diario que en aquella isla con un presentador egocéntrico y narcisista y un chef que en ocasiones se travestía.

– Según mi decimosexto sentido algo anda mal en el parque – pensó para sus adentros.

Volviendo con Mordecai y Rigby, estos aun seguían frente a la casa de su blanco y sabio amigo.

– ¿Ahora que Skips no está a quien acudiremos? – el mapache estaba desesperado.

– Aun no sé, tendremos que buscar otra ayuda.

– ¿Con que pensaban irse dejando más de la mitad de los trastes sucios? – ambos reconocieron esa voz y se giraron. Grande fue su sorpresa ver a Benson montado en un tanque de guerra. Tanto el pájaro como el pequeño mamífero se quedaron boquiabiertos (o piquiabierto en el caso de Mordo).

– Benson, ¿d-de dónde s-sacaste eso? – Rigby estaba tan asustado que apenas podía hablar.

– Digamos que se lo pedí prestado al ejército. ¡Ahora caminen a terminar de fregar o los aplastare como las cucarachas que son! – Benson soltó otra risa macabra.

– Benson, se que te pasa algo, ese no eres tú – habló Mordecai. Su jefe tan solo los apuntó con el cañón del tanque. Los dos trabajadores del parque volvieron a palidecer y a mojar sus entrepiernas.

– B-Benson, t-tú… no nos… m-matarías – Rigby tartamudeó.

– ¿Qué no? ¿Tan seguro estas, Tanooki? – dijo Benson con una siniestra sonrisa y luego disparó cerca de los asustados furries. Estos gritaron y huyeron hacia la cochera.

– ¡Pueden correr pero no esconderse! ¡Muajajajaja! Como amo esta frase – se decía el cabeza de vidrio con chicles mientras seguía a sus presas en el tanque. Justamente al llegar a la cochera, Mardoqueo y Barco Basurero lograron escapar montados en el carrito de golf. Benson alcanzó al verlos y volvió a seguirlos.

El carrito de golf recorría todo el parque a la vez que el tanque de guerra iba detrás, tratando de disparar, destruyendo algunas cosas del enorme lugar. Se derrumbaron cinco o seis arboles, se destruyó la fuente del parque e incluso el remolque de Musculoso quedó en ruinas. Mordecai, quien conducía, esquivaba las balas que disparaba Benson sin control.

– Vamos a morir, vamos a morir… – Rigby estaba al borde del llanto.

Mordecai aceleró y finalmente salieron del parque. Detrás del pequeño carrito los seguía Benson aun disparando, mientras reía macabramente. De la nada empezó a escucharse una melodía terrorífica; el cielo rápidamente oscureció y empezó a tronar. Rigby miró hacia atrás y su corazón empezó a latir: Benson daba más miedo que la misma muerte.

Las balas del tanque llegaron a destruir edificios, arboles, muros y demás. La gente que había alrededor no dejaba de gritar y huir. Finalmente una de las balas impactó con el carrito blanco, destrozándolo. Los dos furries y flojos amigos salieron volando de la explosión y aterrizaron en el asfalto. Se levantaron sobándose las cabezas, y al ver que ya no tenían transporte se alejaron corriendo.

En una cafetería cercana se encontraban las "novias" de Mordecai y Rigby, sollozando y sonándose la nariz mientras veían una telenovela.

– Marcelo, no te vayas por favor – dijo Margarita entre lágrimas.

– No puedes dejar a Rosalinda sola – sollozó Eileen. Cuando el apuesto sujeto de la telenovela subió a la jeepeta y arrancó dejando a su amada triste con una canción romántica de fondo, la pájara roja y su amiga se abrazaron dando gritos.

– Oigan señoritas, hay una rata muerta con gusanos en mi sopa – decía un cliente sentado en el comedor. Pero las camareras le hicieron caso omiso llorando. La imagen de la telenovela cambió a la de un noticiero.

– ¡Ultimas noticias! Interrumpimos este cursi programa para avisar que un psicópata esta atacando la ciudad con un tanque de guerra – se mostró un video de Benson disparando como loco.

– ¿Ese no es jefe de Mordecai y Rigby? – se preguntó Margarita secándose las lagrimas.

– ¿Se habrá vuelto loco? – dijo Eileen limpiando sus anteojos empañados.

– Meseras, las estoy llamando desde hace rato – se quejaba el cliente de la sopa.

En ese momento el ave azul y el mapache entraron a la cafetería corriendo y se detuvieron a jadear mientras sudaban. Sus corazones no dejaban de palpitar. Después Mordecai habló.

– Margarita, Eileen, no lo van a creer…

– ¡Benson está fuera de control! – gritó Rigby interrumpiendo a su amigo.

– Lo sabemos, salió en las noticias – dijo el ave colorada vestida de amarillo.

– ¿Ustedes saben que le sucede? – preguntó la pequeña castaña con anteojos.

– Lamentablemente no, tal vez este poseído o algo – decía Mordecai.

– Seguramente esta bajo el poder del Hipnosapo – habló Rigby asustado.

– Rigby, no existe tal cosa. Deja de lado tu paranoia – le dijo su amigo.

– Oigan camareras, vengan a cambiar mi plato, la rata hiede y los gusanos están nadando en el caldo – el cliente estaba desesperado.

– ¡Aguántese señor! – le gritó Margarita. El cliente, enojado, arrojó el plato al suelo y se puso de pie gritando:

– ¡Me largo de esta pocilga! Mejor me iré al Naco Bell o al McDolans.

Y salió de la cafetería dando un portazo.

– Que mal genio – pensó Rigby en voz alta. Mordecai se acercó a Margarita para hablar con ella y declarársele.

– Margarita… yo… este…

– Te escucho Mordecai.

– Bueno… quería decirte que…

Fue interrumpido por una explosión que rompió una pared del establecimiento. A través del muro destruido se veía el tanque de Benson.

– ¡Muajajaja! ¡Al fin los encontré! – decía la máquina de chicles observando a los cuatro jóvenes, los cuales estaban petrificados del miedo. El cielo seguía tronando y la siniestra música de fondo que acompañaba a Benson volvió a aparecer.

Tanto Mordecai y Rigby como Margarita y Eileen sintieron escalofríos. El temor, aun mayor al que los dos protagonistas sintieron anteriormente, era tal que causó que Rigby soltara un pedo y Mordecai (aun siendo macho) evacuara un huevo que terminó cayendo al suelo rompiéndose.

– Digan sus últimas palabras – volvió a hablar Benson con su siniestra voz apuntándolos con el cañón. Mordecai recuperó el habla y le dijo:

– Benson, somos tus trabajadores, tu jamás nos harías daño. Alguien o algo te está controlando.

– Benson, por favor, no nos mates. No escuches al Hipnosapo – suplicaba el mapache.

– T-tengo miedo – dijo Eileen abrazada a su amiga de plumas rojas.

De repente el cabeza de vidrio vestido a lo Rambo soltó una carcajada. No la risa macabra que aterraba a "nuestros" protas, sino una que pareciese como si le hubieran contado un chiste o recordado una escena épica de los Simpson. Mientras reía, la música de fondo y los truenos dejaron de sonar. Las dos aves y los dos pequeños castaños no comprendían.

– ¡Cayeron! – exclamó Benson sin parar de reír. Los demás estaban con una expresión incrédula, preguntándose si se trataba de una broma. El gerente del parque, muerto de la risa, se secó los ojos y les dijo con una voz femenina:

– En verdad cayeron en mi broma, jajaja. Se la creyeron.

Los cuatro quedaron con cara de WTF al ver tal repentino cambio de voz. Luego "Benson" se quitó la máscara y el resto del disfraz, revelando que todo este tiempo era una adolescente pelirroja de ojos verdes, traje de baño y pareo también verdes. Mordecai, Rigby, Margarita y Eileen se quedaron boquiabiertos y piquiabiertos.

– ¡Pero si es Izzy! – exclamó la chica topo/castor.

– Así es pequeña clon de Beth – dijo la pelirroja bajándose del tanque con un salto.

– ¿La conoces? – le preguntó Margarita a su amiga.

– ¡Pues claro, es mi concursante favorita! No me digas que nunca viste "Drama Total".

– ¿Drama Total? ¿El reality aquel donde salía un chef travesti? – Mordecai se unió a la conversación.

– ¿No que se llamaba "Isla del drama"? – preguntó el mapache confuso.

– "Isla del drama" es solo la primera temporada, Tanooki – aclaró Izzy. Eileen se acercó a ella con un rotulador.

– ¿Me autografías mi uniforme?

– Con mucho gusto, clon de Beth.

– ¡No puedo creer que al fin te vea en persona! – Eileen estaba emocionada mientras Izzy escribía su nombre al revés (a lo Jaimico) sobre el uniforme de camarera.

– Oye, ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Hacerte pasar por nuestro jefe y asustarnos así? – le habló Mordecai.

– Tranquilo Twitter, solo quise hacerles una pequeña e inofensiva broma – respondió la joven de ojos verdes antes de soltar una risilla.

– Si claro, "pequeña e inofensiva" – Rigby hizo comillas con los dedos.

– ¿Se puede saber que te trajo a esta ciudad la cual atacaste? – le preguntó la cardenal (o petirrojo).

– Verán, hace una semana vine a esconderme de la Policía Montada y me refugie en el parque. Dormía en las copas de los árboles y comía entre la basura. Como esta mañana estaba aburrida decidí jugarles a los trabajadores del parque la mejor de mis bromas, jajaja. ¿Dónde está mi premio Nobel del Maximum Trolling?

– ¿Y qué le hiciste a Benson? – cuestionó el arrendajo azul.

– Descuiden, se encuentra bien. Aquí lo tengo – dicho esto Izzy sacó de la nada una enorme maleta de piel.

– ¿De donde apareció esa maleta? – preguntó el mapache.

– ¿Le vas a buscar la lógica a un fic mas absurdo que nuestra propia serie? – le dijo su celeste y emplumado amigo.

La chica loca comenzó a rebuscar dentro de la maleta lanzando varias prendas. Finalmente sacó al verdadero Benson, quien se encontraba atado y amordazado. Luego la pelirroja lo liberó de las cuerdas.

– ¿Alguien me explica que significa todo eso? – preguntó la máquina de chicles con su habitual disgusto – ¿Y quién es ella? – señaló a Izzy.

– ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a Calamardo – le dijo la canadiense de ascendencia escocesa ignorando las preguntas de Benson. De pronto vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención.

– Carroña con gusanos – dicho esto la joven se acercó a la rata en estado de descomposición que había arrojado aquel cliente al piso, la recogió y comenzó a devorarla. Los demás tan solo la veían con expresión asqueada. Después Izzy puso cara de desagrado y vomitó en el suelo.

– ¡Guácala! Sabía a sopa. Qué asco.

– Esta tipa está más aloqueteada que los Animaniacs, el pájaro loco y el loco Hugo de Bienvenidos juntos – pensó Rigby.

En este momento se escucharon unas sirenas que provenían de afuera. Varios vehículos policiales fueron llegando a la semi destruida cafetería.

Pensando que vinieron por ella, Izzy decidió irse de lugar.

– ¡Ups! Ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a mi abuelita a… quemar mi escuela. ¡Nothing to here! – se despidió colocándose un Jet-pack que le había robado a Chris McLean y salió volando por el enorme agujero de la pared rota.

-¡Nunca me atraparán viva! ¡Muajajaja!

Toda la patrulla de policías bajaron de los autos y entraron al establecimiento derribando la puerta principal.

– ¡Manos arriba! – dijeron mientras apuntaban a los cinco presentes con su armas. Los cinco no-humanos obedecieron.

– Mordecai y Rigby, ¿Qué estupidez cometieron esta vez? – Benson los regañó.

Dos policías se acercaron.

– Más bien, ¿Qué estupidez cometió USTED? – le dijo uno de ellos mientras esposaba al jefe de los protas.

– ¡¿Pero qué cogollos…?! ¿Por qué me arrestan? No he hecho nada – gritó el cabeza de vidrio.

– Queda detenido por robar un tanque del ejército y atacar la ciudad – habló el otro oficial seriamente.

– Yo no tengo nada ver con esto. ¡Exijo un juicio y un buen abogado! – Benson pataleaba mientras los policías lo arrastraban hacia afuera.

– ¡Alto! Benson es inocente, no pueden llevárselo – Mordecai trató de defenderlo.

– Deja que se lo lleven, así podemos tener meses de vacaciones. Y después lo sacaremos – le dijo Rigby.

– Mapache, no seas tan egoísta… pensándolo bien, no parece mala idea – el pajarraco se convenció.

Cuando la patrulla se fue, los dos protagonistas y sus "novias" se quedaron solos en medio de la vacía cafetería. Los cuatro estaban en silencio durante un rato hasta que Margarita habló:

– Eileen y yo tenemos que irnos.

– Nos vemos Mordecai – dijo la pequeña topita humana moviendo la mano en señal de despedida – Adiós Rigbone – se acercó al mapache dándole un beso en la mejilla. La peluda cara de Rigby enrojeció. Mordecai lo notó y aguantó una risilla.

Los dos amigos se despidieron de las chicas y luego los cuatro salieron del establecimiento. Margarita y Eileen se fueron el auto del ave colorada y Mordecai y Rigby se dirigieron al carrito de golf, el cual se encontraba estacionado y en buen estado.

– ¿No que el tanque había estallado el carrito? – preguntó el mapache confuso.

– Seguramente el autor o autora de este adefesio de fic cometió un error – respondió Mordecai mientras ambos subían al vehículo blanco. El ave azul tomo el timón y arrancó; directo a la casa del parque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la isla donde se encontraba Skips, un grupo de adolescentes celebraban una loca fiesta dentro de una cabaña. Unos bebían, otros charlaban de cosas que importaban un comino, otros se besuqueaban delante de la gente y otros bailaban el Harlem Shake.

– ¡Con lo' terrorita'! – decía un chico rubio con sombrero vaquero, camisa rosada y gafas oscuras. Llevaba en su mano una lata de cerveza Duff. Se movía al son de la música mientras los demás que bailaban traían cascos, enormes mascaras, vestimentas raras o se hallaban en paños menores. Entre ellos se encontraban el anfitrión del reality show dentro de una botarga con la forma de Rigby y el chef con un bikini que hacía llorar sangre a quien lo viera.

Un chico punk golpeaba con un palo a un escuálido nerd de lentes verdes colgado como piñata. Otro nerd, más gordito, se besuqueaba con una alta chica mutante de pelo verde. Un tiburón con brazos y piernas no paraba de torturar a un pelirrojo de franela blanca sin mangas. Una copia pirata de Gollum con sudadera se bebía todo el ponche hasta emborracharse y echarse a dormir en la mesa. Dos chicas, una gótica pálida y la otra morena de pelo castaño, se peleaban armadas con botellas rotas mientras un pequeño grupo de chicos las rodeaban y gritaban:

– ¡Pelea de gatas! ¡Pelea de gatas!

Skips solo observaba a todos ellos sentado aparte, aun pintado de morado. A su lado derecho se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y chaleco rojo leyendo un libro.

– ¿No te gusta la fiesta Noah? – le preguntó el yeti.

– Para nada, odio las fiestas. Y todo este reality.

Una chica rubia con un pañuelo celeste en la cabeza se acercó a Skips.

– Tyler ven, vamos a bailar.

– Lindsay, no soy Tyler – respondió Skips.

– No era contigo, era con él, mi novio – la chica señaló el rastrillo que estaba al lado izquierdo del inmortal yeti, recostado en la pared. Lo agarró y se lo llevó mientras decía:

– Tyler, que flaco estas…

Tanto Skips como el chico suspiraron viendo a la rubia que bailaba un intento de vals (aunque lo que sonaba era el Harlem Shake) con el rastrillo.

* * *

Volviendo con Tanooki y Twitter… perdón, Mordecai y Rigby; ambos furries dormían profundamente en la oscura habitación, el ave en su cama y el mapache en su mini trampolín. Por la ventana se veía una pequeña silueta. Era el muñeco que había sacado Musculoso de la cajita feliz de McDolans.

– Duerman bien, Mordecai y Rigby… duerman bien pls – decía el pato de juguete con su voz grabada mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
